


A bad break

by Silentx13



Series: Help From Brothers [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: more Elros and Elrond having all their Uncles





	A bad break

Elros and Elrond were running around outside chasing each other around. Celegorm was nearby fixing up his bow and making some more arrows. Thankfully it was a peaceful afternoon in early fall. The trees just had begun to change colors and a few leaves had already fallen.

Elros came to a stop as he looked up at a big tree. He grinned and looked to Elrond and boldly said, "I bet I can climb to the top of it!"   
Elrond frowned and said, "You sure? It's really tall.

Elros gave a confident nod and slipped off his boots. He grabbed the trunk and began climbing. Elrond looked after his brother in concern. The tree was a bit too big for elfings to be climbing but that did not deter Elros as he climbed higher. However, he reached for a small branch when a small snap broke the silence ad he climbed. The next thing Elros knew he was on the ground crying as pain was shooting up his leg.

"Elros!?" Elrond shouted as he shot to looked at his brother with concern as Celegorm came hurrying over. Elros was holding his leg and ankle which wherein terrible pain.

"What happened?" Celegorm asked Elrond as be bent down to look at Elros's leg which was hard to see with his leggings covering it. Yet, what Celegorm did see was Elros's ankle which was bent at an unnatural position.

Elrond did not answer he was just looking horrified at his brother. Celegorm let out a small breath and picked up the crying elfling. He walked into the house with Elrond following close behind who looked almost as pale as Elros.

As he reached the twins' room Maglor came running over, "What happened!?" He demanded.

"Trying to figure that out," Celegorm replied as he put Elros down on the bed.

"He was climbing the tree outside," Elrond said in his voice quiet. Maglor and Celegorm nodded. Maglor sat down by Elros and said, "He needs a healer."

Celegorm nodded as he stood up to go get one. Luckily besides the servants and guards, they did have a healer in their estate. Within a few minutes the healer was checking over Elros. Elrond was sent out of the room and Celegorm was with him keeping him company.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elrond asked with worry.

"It's just probably a broken bone," Celegorm replied as he went to sit down on the floor. Elrond nodded a bit and looked to the floor. Celegorm looked at Elrond and pulled him over in a hug.

"He's going to just fine," Celegorm said. Elrond just nodded and sat down with one of the most worrying look Celegorm had seen on an elfling.

Celegorm just leaned back against the wall and after a while, the door opened and the healer stepped out. He nodded to Celegorm and went back to his room most likely to prepare some medicine for Elros. Yet, once he was out of the room Elrond went running in followed by Celegorm.

Maglor was sitting on the bed with Elros under the covers asleep. "Well?" Celegorm asked as Elrond climbed on the bed to sit by his brother.

"Just a bad break, he's going to prepare some more medicine to help. Yet, he just needs a lot of rest and time to heal." Maglor said.

Celegorm nodded and titled his head to one side and said, "looks like you could use some rest as well."

Maglor gave him a little glare but ignored the comment. He just looked at Elros who thank the Valar was resting peacefully.

* * *

It was a few days later as Elros was sitting in his bed with his leg propped up by a few pillows. He had a hot cup of tea with some crushed up herbs in it. He sighed and leaned his head back, he looked up as Maedhros walked in. "Hey. How are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to Elros. 

"I'm bored," He replied. 

"I know," Maedhros said as he sat down by him. "Right now you just need some rest." 

Elros nodded a bit and looked up at him and asked, "Why can't Elrond stay with me right now?" 

Maedhros sighed and said, "He does and has been by your side but right now he does need to pay attention to his studies." 

Elros frowned and crossed his arms and looked down slightly. Maedhros ruffled up his hair a bit and said, "Want me to stay with you until Elrond is done."

"You will?" Elros asked looking up at them. 

"I will," Maedhros said. Elros grinned and leaned against his uncle. Maedhros put an arm around him and pulled him a bit closer. Elros looked up at him and asked, "can you hand me my mug?" 

Maedhros nodded and took the mug and handed him the mug. Elros took it and sipped it a bit. He then made a slight face and Maedhros laughed a bit. Elros handed the mug back and Maedhros put the mug back on the side table. 

"I hate the medicine," He said. "It tastes funny." 

"It does," Maedhros replied.

"You had to take medicine?" He asked. 

"I did," Maedhros answered. 

"Was it because you don't have your right hand?" Elros asked looking up at him.

Maedhros let out a breath and looked to him and nodded. "Yeah. It was." He said. 

Elros nodded and suddenly looked horrified. He looked up at him with fear and asked, "AM I GOING TO LOSE MY LEG?" 

Maedhros shook his head and said, "Of course not. You're going to be okay." 

Elros nodded and looked to his leg. "I don't want to lose it," 

Maedhros gave him a gentle look and hugged him. "Don't worry kiddo. You won't" 

"Good...hey, Uncle Nelyo. I am hungry." He said. 

"I can bring you up a plate of food," Maedhros said. 

"Yeah!" Elros said as Maedhros stood up. 

"Alright. What do you want?" He asked. 

Elros was quiet for a moment and then said, "Sandwich." 

"Any kind?" He asked. 

"Cheese," Elros said. 

"Will do," Maedhros replied and ruffled his hair up. He then headed out to the kitchen to get Elros some food. He passed Caranthir who looked over at him and asked, "How is he?" 

"Alright. Tired, does not like medicine, wants his brother, and most likely wants to move around instead of staying in bed." Maedhros replied. 

"Poor kid," Caranthir said. 

"Yeah," Maedhros said with a nod. He then headed off to the kitchen and Caranthir looked up the stairs and closed his book and headed into Elros's room. Elros just was fooling around with his stuffed dragon. Caranthir looked at him and walked over. "Hey," He said as he sat down. 

"Uncle Moryo," He said looking up and hugging him once he was close enough. 

"Thought you may want some more company," Caranthir said. 

"It's boring without anyone," Elros said with a small huff. "And Ada claims that I should only have one visitor since I need rest." 

Caranthir could not hide his eye roll. Maglor was a bit nutty when it came to this, yet in truth, he always got like this when someone he cared for was hurt. Panicky and nutty. He just shook his head and said, "What does he know?" 

Elros looked up at Caranthir and with an innocent face and asked, "Nothing?" 

Caranthir looked at him and could not help but laugh. His laughter was quick but after he was done he looked at Elros and ruffled up his hair. "Who said you can be so smart," He said with a grin. 

Elros smiled brightly and said, "You did." 

Caranthir chuckled again and said, "Two in one little guy." 

He ruffled up Elros's hair and leaned back. Elros giggled and said, "I like when you are happy. It's nice." 

Caranthir just gave another soft chuckle and said, "Yeah." In a hushed voice.

It was about then when Maedhros came back in holding a plate for Elros. He smiled a bit as he brought the food over to Elros. He handed it to the elfling and he began eating. They all did sit in silence but after he was done and the plate was moved off to the side. Elros looked at his uncles and asked, "Can you two tell me a story." 

Maedhros and Caranthir shared a look. They were not the best of stories tellers, maybe Maedhros was once but that was ages ago when he was only dealing with 3 brothers, not 6. Yet, they could not just say no to Elros. Maedhros closed his eyes to think as Caranthir just sort of sat there. 

"Well?" Elros asked. 

"Okay. Okay," Maedhros said. "I have one but you will need to finish your tea." 

"Alright," Elros said as he gave a little sigh as he sat back Yet, he smiled and pulled his stuffed toy close. Maedhros took a breath and began the story. As Maedhros told the story Caranthir had Elros finish his tea and by the end, the small elfling was nodding off to sleep.

"That was nice," Elros said with a tired yawn. "You should tell more stories." 

"We'll see," Maedhros said as he pulled the blanket over Elros as he drifted off to sleep. After a few moments, the small elf was sound asleep. Caranthir stood up and left the room with Maedhros leaving Elros to rest. 

* * *

Elrond was sitting a chair swinging his legs a bit looking down as Maglor tried to teach the lesson they had. Yet, what Maglor was saying was not penetrating the young elf. Maglor looked over at him and sighed. He walked over and sat down by him. "Alright. What's wrong buddy?" He asked. 

"I miss Elros and I am stuck here having to learn these lessons," Elrond said. 

"They aren't for that long," Maglor said. 

"I know," Elrond said with a sigh leaning on the table. "I am still worried about him though. He hurt his leg and has to stay in bed." 

"You do know that uncle Kurvo is working on something that he can be able to walk around with." He said. Elrond just nodded lightly and let out a sad little sigh. Maglour just put an arm around him and pulled him close. 

"Ten more minutes and then we will finish this session. After you can see him," Maglor said to him. 

"Really?" Elrond asked as he looked up at him. 

"Really," Confirmed Maglor. Elrond grinned and hugged him. "Thank you ada!" He said happily. 

"Of course," Maglor said as he hugged him back. 

They soon finished the lesson and Maglor walked to Elros's room and as they got there Caranthir and Maedhros were leaving. 

Maedhros looked at them and said, "He just fell asleep." 

"What?" Elrond asked as he looked at his uncle with a sad face. 

Maglor let out a breath and looked down at Elrond. Maedhros looked at Elrond and said, "You can go sit with him but try not to wake him." 

Maglor opened his mouth but Maedhros silenced him with a look. Elrond looked at Maglor who just gave him a nod. Elrond smiled a bit and walked into Elros's room and hopped on the bed to sit with his sleeping brother. 

The three looked into the room and Caranthir sighed and said, "I'll keep my eyes on them. You talk to him." 

"What?" Maglor asked looking at Maedhros as he started walking. 

"Just come with me," He replied. Maglor looked after him and eventually followed along. Maedhros walked outside and leaned against the side of the house. 

"Alright. What's wrong?" He asked. 

"What do you mean?" Maglor replied looking at his brother in confusion. 

"With Elros," Maedhros said. "You are keeping him locked up because of his broken leg. Yes, it was a bad break but easily healed. He wants to be around people and still have fun, elflings are elflings. They have more rebound then Curufin dose when you make him mad. So what's up with you? Elros is fine but you are not."

Maglor looked at his brother but sighed and said, "I don't know...I feel like it's my fault that Elros got hurt. If I was keeping a closer eye on him then maybe-" 

Maedhros had to cut his brother off by covering his mouth and said, "We have 5 other brothers. We had to help raise them and you should know that it was not your fault. Our father and mother kept their eyes on us but I have lost count about how many times one of got in trouble or hurt. We can not do everything, so let Elros be and lighten up a little. He's made of glass you know," 

Maglor let out a long breath and said, "Alright. I will try but I can't help but worry." 

"I guess that's why you have your brother still. To call you crazy and in some cases slap you for being crazy." Maedhros replied. 

Maglor chuckled and said, "Alright. I will lighten up but I am surprised a bit that you are saying this." 

"I am doing this for Elros. He wants company while he's healing up and if memory serves there was an elf I know who when he broke his arm he wanted someone to spend time with as he was resting." Maedhros said. 

"Don't turn this on me," Maglor replied. "I am doing the best I can." 

"I know, why don't you go sit with your sons," Maedhros said. Maglor nodded and as he walked in Maedhros grabbed his arm and said, "One last thing...if you are afraid they are going to end up like us...they aren't. We made mistakes...more mistakes then I care to think about. I don't know what will happen to us but they won't make the mistakes we did." 

Maglor looked at Maedhros and said, "Thank you...I needed that." 

"Anytime Kano," Maedhros said as Maglor turned and walked back into the house. 

* * *

Nearly a month passed but after a while, Elros was walking a bit outside with Elrond and Maglor. Elros looked at the tree where he fell and he looked at Maglor and asked, "When I get fully better can you teach me how to properly climb this tree?" 

"Still?" Elrond said looking at his brother. "You already got hurt once and now you want to climb it back up?" 

"Yeah. Know I know to be more careful and if Ada or one of our uncles are with us I'll be okay!" Elros said. 

Elrond sighed and just shook his head. Maglor just chuckled and said, "We shall see." 

Elros grinned and the three continued their walk.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always are appreciated.


End file.
